Competencia por vivir
by Nei8
Summary: En una isla 10 jovenes van a luchar contra la naturaleza por vivir


Hola a todos, ojala que puedan disfrutar de esta historia

Disclaymer:Ninguna de las series y sus personajes me pertenecen, solo el villano que yo cree

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos

En algún lugar del mundo, en una diminuta isla, en una gran casa, en una blanca y pulcra habitación, se encuentran diez jóvenes tendidos inconscientes en el suelo. Lentamente uno de los jóvenes, de negra cabellera y ojos violáceos comenzaba a despertar.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- Pensaba el joven

Progresivamente, el resto de los jóvenes comenzaba a despertar, mientras iban despertando, en sus rostros se reflejaban con claridad sus emociones…Bueno en algunos casos, alguno tenían expresiones temerosas, otros mostraban ira, incluso había algunos que no reflejaban nada en sus rostros, y otros…aún estaban dormidos.

Después de un rato, todos los jóvenes habían despertado ya, no obstante, algunos se encontraban más activos que otros, el joven de ojos violáceos que despertó primero, se encontraba de pie, explorando la habitación. Hasta que un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules le grito, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye!- Grito el joven rubio-¿Quién eres tú?-Concluyo

Todos le miraron, dándole a entender al joven que tenía que especificar a quien de todos ellos se refería

-Oye, tu, el que está de pie- Dijo un joven de negra cabellera con fin en punta y algo desordenado-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto

Pese a que la aclaración previa a su pregunta la hizo más específica que la de su compañero, para esas instancias, ya estaban tres personas de pie, por lo cual fue poco práctica. Después de la pregunta un joven de tez morena, cabello castaño y ojos verdes dijo:

-¿A quién te refieres?-Mirando a los dos jóvenes

-Al del pelo negro de ojos violetas- Se apresuró a decir el joven rubio.

Todos se miraron, todos tenían curiosidad, luego miraron al joven en cuestión, exigiéndole una respuesta con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Lelouch Lamperouge- Contesto el joven

-¿Y qué quieres con nosotros?, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Pregunto bastante molesto el joven rubio

De pronto todos se miraron, era cierto, ese chico era

-Yo no sé quiénes sean ustedes, y no los traje aquí, yo también desperté de pronto aquí-Contesto con simpleza Lelouch

-Tal vez sería mejor si todos nos presentamos-Dijo el castaño de ojos verdes

-Entonces deberías empezar tú-Dijo un joven castaño de ojos color chocolate

-Mi nombre es Suzaku Kururugi- Hablo el ojo verde mirando a quien le había obligado presentarse primero

-Yo soy Kaname Kuran- Dijo el castaño de ojos chocolate

Después se hizo un silencio incomodo, pues nadie sabía quién iba a continuar con las presentaciones, hasta que el joven rubio irrumpió el silencio diciendo:

-¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!

Todos le miraron agradeciéndole que él hubiera hecho eso, pero entonces ¿no regresaban a donde habían iniciado?, afortunadamente un joven peli plateado de ojos amatistas dijo:

-Soy Zero Kiryu-Después de decir eso él se sentó

Otra vez ese estúpido silencio incomodo, y de nuevo hubo un valiente que dijo su nombre:

-Yo soy Inaho Kaizuka-Este era un joven de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y que no expresaba ninguna emoción

Acto seguido se presentó un joven de pelo blanco y ojos verde agua que dijo:

-M-mi nombre es Slaine Troyard

-¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel!-Hablo un peli rosado de manera muy efusiva

Después de eso, dos jóvenes aún no se habían presentado y ninguno quería ser el último, el pelinegro que había cuestionado a Lelouch se adelantó y dijo

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

Luego de eso hablo el último joven:

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster

-Bueno, una vez que mínimo ya sabemos quiénes somos todos aquí, nos queda el saber cómo llegamos aquí-Hablo Suzaku

-Aun así, primero tendríamos que encontrar como salir de aquí, pues no hay ninguna puerta o tan siquiera una ventana-Dijo Lelouch

Todos se quedaron pensando y luego dijeron:

-¡Estamos atrapados!

De pronto, un sonido se hizo presente y se comenzó a oír una voz diciendo:

-Bienvenidos sean todos a este gran juego que está por comenzar-


End file.
